Caught up with you
by shawnblakesgirl
Summary: You are one of the original 100 and friends with Clarke and Octavia when you meet her brother for the first time. You become a co-leader with Bellamy and Clarke but will you get along? Bellamy x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N (Y/N) = your first name or nickname

So the first chapter is just like setting and a little background story to yourself. I don't own the 100. This chapter is oriented from the pilot.

* * *

I just turned 17 a week ago. It's been 2 years since my dad got floated and you were let out of your cell to say your goodbyes. That's how I got to meet my best friend Clarke because our fathers got floated at the same time. I'm sitting on my bed in my cell thinking about the day we met when I suddenly hear a loud ruckus outside. Before I can stand up my cell door opens. "Prisoner 382. Face the wall" the guard says. "What's going on? It's not my bath time." "Shut up and put your hands behind your back." I feel a stinging pain on my right wrist. "Ow. What is this for?" The guards ignore me and just shove me out of my cell and drag me along.

I get to the dropship and one of the guards puts me in a seat and fastens the seatbelt. I look to my side and see Clarke. "Oh my God. Clarke are you ok?" I shake her because she's unconscious. She doesn't wake up and I start worrying when I hear Wells talking. "(Y/N) I already tried." "What the hell are you doing here? No, I don't even want to know. I still hate you for getting Clarkes and my dad floated and her arrested. It's you're fucking fault she's here." "(Y/N) please, I didn't mean that to happen I thought..." I cut him off "Wells. Just spare me with you're stupid lame sorry excuses." The door gets closed and I slightly start panicking and grab Clarke's hand. Shortly after the dropship launches she started stirring and I immediately look over to her "Hey Clarke, what happened?" "A little trouble with the guards. (Y/N) what's going on?", but before I can answer Jaha shows up on the screen and I just spit in its direction.

He tells us what's going on. Suddenly a guy I recall as Spacewalker floats in front of my face "Hey get back to your seat" I yell at him. He just laughs. As two others get out and don't listen to me to get back into their seats. I unbuckle myself to put them back but as soon as I try to get up we hit the atmosphere and I hit my head hard and everything just drowns in darkness. When I wake up Octavia my other friend from the sky box calls out to her brother Bellamy. Why would she call out to him he shouldn't be here he's over 18 years old. I see a guy at the door with a guard jacket respond. Octavia runs into his arms. Why the hell is her brother here? He opens the door and the sight of an actual forest is just breathtaking. Octavia jumps on the ground and yells "We're back bitches!"

* * *

A/N So that's the first chapter. Please Review if you can it just helps keeping motivated to write. In the next Chapter Bellamy and you will have your first encounter. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _We're back bitches"_

* * *

"Hey, (Y/N) are you ok?" Clarke asks me. I look at her completely confused about what's going on. Suddenly all the delinquents run out of the dropship kicking against my sides so that I'm rolling over the ground and into Octavia. "Huh, who… (Y/N) you're here as well!" Octavia beams as she kneels down to help me up. "I didn't know you were here. Wait, are you alright? Your head is bleeding." I touch the back of my head and there was indeed blood on my hands.

Bellamy asks his sister who I am. "You know you could ask me who I am and not hide behind O." He just glares at me apparently I insulted him. Who cares? Well I do have to admit that he is quite handsome. "O, I'll let Clarke fix me up. So don't worry about me. Go bond with your brother I know you guys haven't seen each other for quite a while. I'll talk to you later." I turn around and try to find Clarke but she's nowhere to be found. Just as I want to ask if anybody has seen her, she comes walking out of the woods. "Clarke I need your help. Could you fix up my head?" "Sure, sit down." As she wraps up my head I ask her "What did you do with Wells in the woods?" "Right you were unconscious. Well they dropped us off at the wrong mountain. Mount Wheather is that way and we have to get there as soon as possible to get our next meal. We'll starve out here." She points to a mountain peak that you could see through the trees. "Alright let's tell the others."

We climb up to the dropship door so everybody can see us. Clarke tries to get their attention. Somehow it's cute how innocent she is. None of the delinquents pay any attention to her until I whistle really loud and yell "Hey all of you shut up for one minute. I know you're excited about being on the ground but we have a huge problem" Clarke explains the situation to them. As soon as she's done, Bellamy gets up as well "I say let the privileged do the work for once. You find it and see if it's worth going there." The crowd starts cheering Clarke is trying to get the attention back, but fails. I sigh and stare daggers into Bellamys head. How can a hot guy like him be such a jackass?

Clarke forms a little group to go to Mount Wheather. "(Y/N) are you coming along?" Octavia asks. "No, you are enough people and I have a feeling someone has to keep an eye on things over here." "Alright, suite yourself see you later". I grab two Tents, so Clarke, Octavia and I can have our tents next to each other and put them up on the side of the dropship. I'll take the single tent since I get horrible nightmares every night. Bellamy of course puts his tent up next to mine. Dammit. At least he doesn't say anything while setting them up. I'm done with both the tents even with the makeshift beds inside, but Bellamy is still struggling. When his tent breaks down for the fourth time I can't hold it in anymore and start laughing. He just shoots me a death glare. "Shut up. You probably learned this from your daddy since he's an engineer." He was getting on thin ice here, but he at least didn't mention my mother. If he did, I would have killed him on the spot. "Thanks, but no my dad got floated two years ago" I snap at him and walk into my tent. My head hurts like hell.

Suddenly there are loud screams outside. I rush out and run into Clarke who is yelling about we're not alone and that Jasper has a spear in his chest. "Clarke calm down what's going on?" "We got attacked Octavia by some lake monster and Jasper from another human. We're not alone on the ground. They're attacking us." Bellamy ran to his sister and of course blamed Clarke for everything. "Bellamy! She couldn't have done anything. You know if Octavia wants something she gets it and she won't stop until she does. Clarke couldn't have stopped her." He glared at me "You don't know anything you little princess" "Don't you ever call me that again you'll regret it." I yelled at him running to the dropship. I sit down in a corner shivering all over. " _Princess"_ that's what my parents used to call me. Suddenly I can't breathe anymore and everything becomes blurry. The next thing I know is Clarke and Octavia sitting in front of me trying to calm my breathing. Bellamy just standing behind them totally confused. "Clarke just fix my sisters leg, will you?" Before Clarke can answer him Octavia yells "Bell get out. That she just got a panic attack is your fault and its way worse than my leg. Ether you apologize or get out now!" My breathing is finally getting even again and I just hug Octavia and Clarke. Bellamy on the other hand just stomps out of the dropship. Why is it so hard for him to apologize? Why is he always such an ass? Clarke wraps a bandage around O's leg after cleaning the wound and they bring me to my tent. I'm totally done for today. Why did Blake say that? I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. So in the next Chapter Bellamy and you will have some alone time. I'll try updating as soon as I can, but I have some school stuff to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _I close my eyes and fall to sleep._

* * *

I wake up without screaming for once.

Outside I run into Miller. "Hey Miller right? We have to go hunting soon. We don't have a lot of food left." "Yeah. We should get a group together I'll get Atom to come." "Great, I'll get Harper." "Ok, meet back here in 5?" "Sure" I go over to Harper who's currently talking with Monty and grab her arm. "Harper I need your help. We're building a group to go out hunting" "What about me?" Clarke yells from behind. "Clarke we need you in the dropship to take care of the wounded. Especially Jasper. No one is better in there than you." "Fine. Be safe." Harper and I go back to Miller and Atom. "All set?" I ask. "Yeah we're ready let's head out." Bellamy comes running at us. "Whoa. Where are you guys going?" I roll my eyes at him "Out hunting you idiot." "It's not safe out there." "Well ' _rebel king'_ do you have a better Idea how we are going to feed all these kids?" "Fine, but I'm coming along." I just head to the gate.

While we're out hunting we hear a horn from behind. I turn around and see some kind of yellow fog coming towards us. The moment it touches Atom he starts screaming. "RUN!" I yell. "(Y/N). Over there. Caves." We run towards the caves and get in just in time before the fog passes the entrance. "I guess we'll have to wait it out. I hope the others made it." Bellamy says while collecting some wood that's around the cave and makes a fire. I just sit at a wall and stare at the fog outside.

 _I must have fallen asleep, because I see my mother sitting at a table in the ark. "Mom. Mom. Mom. I have to tell you something. Tommy…" She's coughing really hard. "Are you ok?" "(Y/N) hit my back…*cough*… hard" I hit her back but it's not getting better. "Mom! I'm getting help you're turning blue." I run to the infirmary but they're all in surgery and I can't get in. I run back to my mom. She's lying on her side still coughing grabbing her throat. Her skin getting paler and a bigger shade of blue every second. "MOM!" "(Y/N) *cough* grab a pen *cough* open it *cough* knife *cough* here *cough* cut." She shows me a spot on her throat I can't see properly because of all the tears. I position the knife. "Mom I can't." I cry. "Sweety *cough* you *cough* have to. *cough* now." I cut her throat a little and put the pen in like she told me to, but she won't stop coughing and her cut opens further with every cough. "I'm sorry. *cough* I love *cough* you." She stops coughing. "Mom? MOM?" I shake her she's not responding. "Mom please wake up." I cry. "MOM!"_

I wake up screaming. I'm in Bellamys lap while he tries to calm me down. "(Y/N) shhh. It's fine. You're here. You're safe. I'm with you." He's stroking my head. When I'm finally fully awake I get out of his arms and scramble to the closest wall hugging my knees and crying. "(Y/N) what's wrong?" "I couldn't… I couldn't save her. I…" I start shaking violently. "Hey calm down you're safe." He's coming closer again "I killed her." He stops in his tracks. "Who?" I just start sobbing again. He takes me back in his arms and this time I just accept it I'm too weak to escape right now. "Try to sleep again." "I'm sorry Mom" I mumble while I snuggle into his chest and drift off to sleep again.

* * *

When I wake up I feel strong arms wrapped around me. My head still on his chest. I look up at him. He's still asleep. Thank god. I get out of his arms. The fog is gone now. I go out to find us some food. By the time I get back, he's still sleeping so I make another fire with the leftover wood and start cooking the fish I caught. The smell must've woken him up. "Good morning sleepy head" I look at him. He looks cute with his messy dark curls and that sleepy look on his face. "Huh? Morning." He yawns. "That breakfast?" "No that's dinner." He looks up at me shocked. "Have I slept that long?" I laugh out loud. "You're such an Idiot. Of course it's breakfast. Hope you like fish." "Yeah, I do." As we eat our breakfast I keep thinking about my panic attack yesterday.

"Thank you" He looks up with a confused look on his face. "What for?" "Yesterday, after my nightmare. Usually no one's there when I get them, well I don't let anybody see me like that. So thank you for helping me calm down. ""Of course I helped you. You started screaming like someone was killing you. It scared the shit out of me. What I wanted to ask though… uhm … do you get them often?" "Yeah, usually every night. Except if I'm just so tired that I pass out. But why do you care don't you hate me?" "Why would I hate you (Y/N)?" "Well you've been nothing but a jackass to me and my friends." "Ok. Point taken. I see how you could think that. Fact is… you're just so stubborn and don't do what I tell you to do. " I roll my eyes "Geez, don't overdo it with the compliments." He lets out a low chuckle "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I like it. It's just… sometimes it's annoying that you guys always go against me." "Well maybe you shouldn't do everything alone. How about we do stuff together?" "Sounds ok to me. I mean people trust Clarke and fear you, because they know you could take them any time." I laugh. "Jealous Mr. Blake?" He blushes. "No." "For what it's worth. The kids trust you and they have faith in you." "Thanks"

I look out at the sun. Damn it must be around noon already. "We should go back to camp see if the others made it." "Yeah. You're right." We grab our stuff along with the leftover fish and head back to camp. We don't talk that much on the way, but somehow I see him in a different way now. Maybe he's not that much of an ass as I believed him to be.

* * *

A/N That's it for this Chapter there will be like two or three more chapters. As always thank you for reading. It means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _We don't talk that much on the way, but somehow I see him in a different way now. Maybe he's not that much of an ass as I believed him to be._

"Bellamy we need to secure the camp as fast as we can. The Grounders will show up any day now. You saw what they did to Jasper and Lincoln showed us what effect their Poison has." "(Y/N), I know you're right. I'll see what I can do." I go to the fire to grab something to eat since it's already getting dark. As I eat pictures of Bellamys face keep popping up in my mind. Why am I thinking about him? I'm probably just tired. I go back to my tent and try to sleep. It's really hard to fall asleep, but eventually it works. I dream about my mom again. I cry out "no…, no…, please not again" I must've screamed in my sleep again, because when I wake up I'm sitting in Bellamys lap while he's caressing my hair and trying to calm me down. I just shiver and snuggle into his chest. "(Y/N), it's ok now. I'm here." "Thank you." "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your mother?" "Maybe I will, someday, but not today." We stay like that for a while. "Bellamy you need to go to sleep. I'm sorry that I'm keeping you awake." "(Y/N) it's ok. It's just… I don't… I don't want to leave you alone like this." "Then sleep here. I… I don't mind" "You sure?" "Yeah" We lie down on my bed. I snuggle into his side and he just puts one arm around me. I close my eyes and try to slow down my breathing. "(Y/N), are you awake?" I don't answer I'm just too tired. "(Y/N)? ... You look really cute while you're sleeping" he starts caressing my hair again. I slowly start drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning. I stretch and notice my makeshift bed is empty on the side where Bellamy was during the night. He probably left before anyone was up, so nobody would see him exit your tent. I go out to find Clarke in the dropship. "We have to go to this bunker. If we don't we won't stand a chance during winter." You hear her arguing with Bellamy. "I'll go." Bellamy turns around. He didn't notice you coming. You try to ignore his gaze "Clarke, I'll go. You're right we need those supplies." Clarke nods and you turn around grabbing your bag and are just about to head out when you feel a strong hand grab your arm. You look up to see who it is. Of course it's Bellamy. "Forget it. You're not going alone. Wait at the gate. We leave in 10."

When Bellamy shows up you make your way to the bunker. It's a 2 hour walk. "So… How did you sleep last night?" I'm surprised he mentions it. "Pretty good after you came over. You?" A blush creeping up to your face. "I slept alright." Why is he so awkward? You glance over to him. He seems really tense. As you go to the bunker Bellamy says: "I'll go first." As you get in your eyes have some trouble adjusting to the darkness. Just as you can see well enough Bellamy trips and his bag falls down sprawling everything on the floor. He quickly gathers everything up. "Bellamy? Why do you have so much food and water with you?" Your brows furrow confused. Then you get it you look at him. "You're going to run." Bellamy just scowls at you "It's none of your damn business." Popping some of the nuts in his mouth, handing you the rest and kicking one of the barrels. As you eat the nuts you notice something weird about the oil coming out of the barrel. "Bellamy! Look. Guns." He picks them up, checking the ammo. "(Y/N), I think it's time you learn how to shoot." You go back outside. He uses a big rock as a target shoots it. "Bullseye. Ok now your turn (Y/N)." He hands you the gun you're not quite sure how to grab it properly and Bellamy helps you. You aim and pull the trigger "Damn, I never thought you would hit it first try." You smile at him. "Come on. Let's get everything packed up." You pull Bellamy back into the bunker and pack as many blankets in your bag as you can. "(Y/N)?" You freeze up. Impossible that was your Moms voice. Bellamy left the bunker, but you don't even notice. "Mom?" You turn around. "But… you're dead" tears well up in your eyes "No (Y/N), we're right here" Now even your Dad steps into your view. "No, you're not real, you're both dead." A loud grunt pulls you back to reality. You finally notice that Bellamy is gone. There's a scream from outside. You run out and see Bellamy crouching on the floor. Dax laughing at him pointing a gun at his head. Without thinking you attack him. You took him by surprise, but he is too strong for you. Soon he's got you pinned to the floor choking you. Your hands grab a sharp stone on the ground and you use every strength left in you to ram it into his neck. Surprised he lets go and soon after collapses. You look for Bellamy and find him crouching at the trunk of a tree. "No… please… I'm sorry… please… kill me…" he cries. You crouch down in front of him and take his hands. He's shivering. "Bellamy, hey… It's ok… it's over…" You put a hand on his cheeks and he freezes. He blinks and finally looks at you "(Y/N)?" "Yeah Bell. It's me." He sighs. "You're real". You start caressing his cheekbone. "Of course I'm real." "I'm sorry (Y/N)" "What for?" "My mom would be disappointed if she saw me. She raised me to be good. I'm a murderer." A sob escaping from his mouth "No you're not. You did what you had to do, what you thought was right. Bell… you can't run. If you need forgiveness, fine I'll give it to you. You're forgiven… please come back with me. The camp needs you, Octavia needs you. I… I need you" He looks at you and nods. You both make your way back to camp.


End file.
